


whisper in a dead man's ear

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Eye Horror, M/M, Needles, attempted descriptions of gore and death, experimental fic, other charas mentioned, past ibayuzu, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: i knowthat i should gobut i follow you like a man possessedthere's a demon here beneath my breastand it hurts me more than you'd ever guessif my heart could beat it would break my chest





	whisper in a dead man's ear

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental fic since I've never written anything like it before, I know it wouldn't appeal to everyone but I wanted to try something dark. There's no btvs reference further than the description or title I just randomly got the idea for this fic when it was stuck in my head.

Ibara was coughing and convulsing well before he’d managed to open his eyes. His blue orbs were glassy and clearly not seeing as they were wide, pain stretched across his face. 

His hands failed to do anything but scratch at his throat trying to desperately draw breathe. But his lungs weren’t properly formed, his body was frail and there was no one there to help him. His breathing stopped and the life left him.

Yuzuru stepped into the room, eyes not leaving his body. 

“Another failure?” He speaks to himself of course, he had been watching, he knows that Ibara cannot hear him. 

He crouches down before the body, he takes one of his gloves off before taking a handful of Ibara’s hair in a firm grip to tug his head up. The strands stay strong and Yuzuru stares into his eyes before using a free hand to lower his eyelids. 

“Do not worry. I am coming closer to perfecting organs.” He can’t be answered and speaking wouldn’t relieve the deceased but he does so anyway. 

He spends some time there, he moved about moving Ibara’s body so it rested more naturally even though he couldn’t do anything about his expression. There were no clothes, his skin was the right colour but he was skinny even more so than he had been when they were abandoned children on the street.

Yuzuru takes hold of Ibara’s hand and holds it tight. Ibara never used to hold his hand back anyway so that felt familiar. But Ibara would usually give some barb where he mocked him for being so needy yet if he tried to let go of his hand the glasses wearing boy would be in a foul mood. 

They’d often stay close for warmth but that never worked with an Ibara like that, he didn’t give off any heat. Slowly Yuzuru put his hand down, he’d need to get rid of the body and try again. 

That Ibara may had only just died, but it had been a long time since Ibara died. The real Ibara, not an Ibara made from synthetics and dna in his lab. Yuzuru’s training and intelligence came from the Himemiya family, a long time ago he had been separated from Ibara and the time they lived on the street. 

Originally there had been other plans for him he assumed as much, he’d originally belonged to them before running away. Yuzuru had only been a child practically, but the things he did were far from innocent. 

With Ibara he learned how to live on his own, how to fight, to love, to kiss and to kill. The other boy had grown angrier and angrier every time he became more skilled than him. 

None of the Ibara’s he made looked at him with spite, his sick obsession or with anything but pain or confusion. Yuzuru couldn’t stand it, none of them were right. 

All his waking hours were spent experimenting, observing and creating. Yuzuru also had stacks of assignments from the Himemiya’s but the further he became distracted by his personal research the more he ignored those orders. 

If it had been the former master he might have been interrogated or killed for not doing as told but Tori just worried the more distant he became. It was to the point he didn’t remember the last time he’d seen a head of pink hair. 

The only ones without fear of visiting him frequently were Eichi and Nagisa. 

Eichi rarely had much to say, he’d make small talk and force Yuzuru to sit down and join him for tea. It had always felt strange to him to suddenly be taking care of others again, his work with Ibara could hardly be called care. But originally, he’d been tasked with trying to find a cure for Eichi’s illness so he didn’t find the visits so strange.

It was Eichi being polite to him that felt strange, the blond never asked him about if he had spent any time trying to care for him. Yuzuru wouldn’t have been surprised if it was because Eichi had never expected anything to work anyway, maybe his lack of action was a relief. 

Nagisa’s visits were even more quiet but usually left him more in a haze. 

Nagisa would wander in always without warning, not that Yuzueu was particularly bothered. When Mika and Arashi had given up on calling him trying to talk him out of his plan he had stopped using his phone almost altogether. 

The first time Nagisa came Yuzuru didn’t take the visit so well, Nagisa’s usually cloudy eyes focused and there was so much sadness pulled in his expression. Yuzuru couldn’t forget his words for a moment. 

“You will fail. Life is not meant to be created. You will always suffer and it is what you deserve.”

Nagisa was usually a gentle person but when he spoke it could be cruel because he only spoke the truth, what he thought to be true. His anger was rightly directed at Yuzuru, morally no one could really support him trying to use science to recreate Ibara. 

Every time there was a failed experience Yuzuru watched something that looked somewhat like Ibara die. The more he got the appearance right, the more it was like he was killing him again and again. Nagisa said it was the suffering he deserved and Yuzuru couldn’t disagree with him. 

The real Ibara that had once been among them, he’d ended up in the hands of Nagisa’s family. Nagisa didn’t know how to live when exposed to the real world, he was innocent and relied on Ibara no matter what kind of nasty things he plotted and used his power to hurt others with. Nagisa always forgave him and always sought out his company. And it was something Yuzuru never gave Ibara.

Rather than succeeding to change, to win Ibara’s affections he had completely lost him to Nagisa. Nagisa who didn’t even realize he had the incredibly well guarded heart. It was affection Yuzuru only lost because they separated, because when they met again Yuzuru rejected him and he’d changed. 

Yuzuru had thought he could be happy serving Tori, being accepted and believed in even by a small social circle. He’d had friends and even with a heavy burden placed upon him he’d felt happy. Back then he never thought he would see Ibara again, but they crossed paths. He remembered it clearly, he’d accompanied Tsumugi for a job. Eichi was too sick to travel and so he’d asked Tsumugi to handle his work and Yuzuru to work as an assistant for him. 

Tsumugi’s own style of organization couldn’t keep up with the required fast pace of the job, Yuzuru wasn’t privy to the details but he trusted those around him and didn’t even have the desire to ask. He’d been comfortably waiting in the hotel lobby to meet up with Tsumugi and go to the site when that all too familiar voice called out to him. 

“If it isn’t Yuzuru! What a surprise to see you are not deceased!” The disgust sparkling in his eyes despite the wide smile let Yuzuru know the other boy was displeased with his revelation. 

Yuzuru was at a loss, responding to him was difficult. He’d been living simply till then, he hadn’t even thought of the other boy. He hadn’t considered crossing paths and was overwhelmed so he couldn’t even tell how he felt about the reunion. 

“I could say the same for you… Were you not the one with nothing?” Yuzuru answered, his words sharper than even he’d expected but he didn’t take them back. 

“You are quite right! I am yet a lowly worm upon the ground and still here I am!” Ibara made no indication of spilling anything about his condition, Yuzuru hadn’t expected him to share anyway. If anything, Yuzuru had been able to tell that Ibara had become even more guarded. 

He hadn’t stayed with him, he hadn’t managed to protect Ibara in anyway. It was no wonder Ibara detested him, even though Yuzuru had thought he’d become happy with his life it made his chest ache. And that ache turned into a searing pain when Nagisa had appeared. 

It was Yuzuru’s first time meeting him, Nagisa had the type of attractiveness that made him part crowds and draw the eye. His aura was alluring so he had been noticed immediately, and more than anything Yuzuru noticed how Ibara looked at him. 

There was no distrust, no hatred or distaste in his gaze. When Ibara looked at Nagisa he appeared amused, a little excited and even pleased to see him. 

“Kakka! You’re ready to go then?” Ibara asks, Nagisa was still holding onto Ibara’s sleeve – which is what he’d tugged on to get the glasses wearing boy’s attention – his free hand was holding onto a shopping bag that Ibara took without being asked. 

Nagisa nods just a little, slow to respond to Ibara’s words. 

“Let’s go home.” 

It was strangely intimate, Yuzuru had no way of guessing their connection really but it was care the way the two looked at each other that they cared. That they mattered to each other. That Ibara had someone in his life who wasn’t him. 

“Wait- Ibara.” Yuzuru spoke up, blue eyes bothered to flicker back to him at least. 

He could have been honest, said that he missed him and he was glad to see him, to see that he was well. He could have lied and said he was happy to see Ibara moved on and was involved with someone. No words like that left him, he couldn’t decide which way would be for the best. 

“If you’re able to I wish to speak later.” Yuzuru asked instead. There probably were things they should have talked about, but neither of them could do that properly. 

Ibara had frowned, wanting to object before Nagisa clueless and well-meaning encouraged him to spend time with his friend. So Ibara had agreed. Yuzuru wished he didn’t. 

Nagisa detested Yuzuru and rightly so. Yuzuru preferred seeing the anger in his eyes to the sadness that hung around his figure, his hair was usually kept down and curtained his body giving him an appearance quite like a ghost. When he was more sleep deprived he considered maybe Nagisa had died and was haunting him. 

“Show me Ibara.” Nagisa insisted, his voice commanding and strong. 

“The experiment hasn’t succeeded yet.” Yuzuru gave a short response to him. 

Despite the obvious and justified strained between them, Nagisa had been willing to fund Yuzuru’s research. Nagisa was always clear about how disgusted he was in it but supported it, visiting often mainly to put it down or…

“That’s not what I mean. I want to see Ibara.” Nagisa repeated himself, more emphasis on his name. 

Yuzuru hesitated but doesn’t fight him. He stands up, placing down the pen he’d been writing with and started heading down the back of his lab. It got colder and dimmer, Yuzuru could see goose bumps from the cold on Nagisa’s skin but the boy didn’t seem to notice himself and had no complaints. 

Yuzuru held open the door at the end of the hall, the smell of death immediately flowing out and briefly choking Nagisa who hadn’t gotten used to it like Yuzuru. When Nagisa recovered he walked in without hesitation. Yuzuru didn’t follow but did keep watch of him from the door way. 

The only thing in the cold room was an elevated slab in the centre of the room. On it was a perfectly in place skeleton. Nagisa pulled up a chair to sit next to the remains, all Ibara’s flesh had long since been used in Yuzuru’s research. 

Nagisa slowly raised a hand and rest it over the closest one of Ibara’s, a sad but gentle look in his eyes. 

Nagisa didn’t say anything, he often didn’t. Sometimes when he did it was just musings about life but Yuzuru figured the most of them remained in Nagisa’s mind. He understood the strange boy was much more than he seemed. 

Yuzuru was considered a genius, when he had been instructed to start studying he’d done so without question and picked it up quickly. He wouldn’t know about using the title of genius but he acknowledged himself as being a fast learner. Even during his time with Ibara, he quickly learned what it took to survive and even became better than him at fighting, stealing and cheating. 

They had run around like thugs, Ibara having run away from his orphanage and Yuzuru from his family who just wanted to sell him off. They’d come together by chance but it was still important to Yuzuru, Ibara was important to him. 

That’s why he hated failing. That’s why Yuzuru couldn’t stand it every time a being made with Ibara’s DNA and everything else Yuzuru desperately worked with fell apart and died he couldn’t stand it. 

He was meant to be a genius but he couldn’t succeed where he wanted to most. 

He’d stopped keeping track of just how many experiments he did quickly, as the failures grew it bothered him more after all. No one supported his goal and he was hesitant to even share it so he had to keep himself motivated. 

Promises of the chance to try again with Ibara, to make things right and to apologize. He clung to them even when Nagisa tore him down and told him all things that he knew were true. Ibara wouldn’t want it, Ibara wouldn’t want Yuzuru of all people to bring him back. That Ibara wouldn’t forgive him even if he did. That Ibara would never love him like he desperately felt he needed. 

As happy as he’d been working for Tori he’d only ever felt like he knew himself with Ibara. He’d been free with Ibara and had experienced more than at any other time in his life. 

Even though his rational mind told him he couldn’t turn back time he was determined. Just like he’d bury down his feelings and free will before, he now buried down anything that made him want to give up. He wouldn’t allow himself to live any other way. 

Creating the body to form and look human was surprisingly easy enough, it was more difficult for Yuzuru to get it to look like Ibara. He didn’t want the clones to have to be raised so he’d had to work out accelerated growth as well but had managed that much. 

Yuzuru stubbornly blocked out the memories now to give himself room to cling to denial of early trials. Ibara’s that didn’t look right Yuzuru would quickly exterminate, usually with a sledge hammer. 

At least he’d gotten some proper exercise in those times he’d once joked to himself. He’d used it to smash Ibara’s skull, make the face unrecognizable. He only scared himself when he had done it even to the clones who looked like Ibara. As if he could take out his frustration on his long dead former lover.

He’d raised the hammer up and smashed it down repeatedly, he crushed the bones with disgusting crushing noises. The insides and skin melding together into one incomprehensible mess. And it still didn’t have the same sickening smell of death you’d get from a human body. It just told Yuzuru he had a long way to go to perfect his goal. 

Yuzuru was horrified in himself when he found himself taking out his frustration like that even on clones that looked like Ibara. Part of him wondered if he’d enjoyed hurting Ibara. He quickly ignored those thoughts. 

He’d eventually just called on Wataru to get rid of it for him. As he’d expected no questions were asked but the pitying gaze directed on Yuzuru still cut him deeply.

Yuzuru was trying to bring Ibara back but only because he’d killed him. He was addicted to hurting him even if it had been an accident. 

“… What did you have to say?” Ibara hadn’t bothered with any niceities when they met up the night of their being reuinited. 

“And hello to you too.” Yuzuru had procrastinated, feeling satisfaction as Ibara scoffed in frustration.

“Our Lord in heaven may have reunited us but that does not mean we must make merry and catch up like times of old.” Ibara carried on anyway, it had been easy to guess Yuzuru wanted to talk about the past. To talk about them. 

“Forgive me of not being as well versed in the teachings of Christianity as yourself.” Yuzuru said with a touch of sarcasm. Ibara had never really believed, but he’d been taken with the stories in the bible.

Ibara hadn’t been amused, he looked at Yuzuru with an irritated expression. He’d given up on the false high energy, they were in private and there was no appearance to worry about being consistent with.

“That man you were with… Have you found somewhere to belong?” Yuzuru finally asked his question. 

Ibara didn’t want to give anything away, very cautious about not having his face shift at all. An uncomfortable feeling came over Yuzuru as he couldn’t read him. Things really had changed.

“Is that all? You’re so sentimental.” Ibara of course avoided answering and mocked him instead. He was disapproving but not completely dismissive. 

“Fate. That’s what you’d call this kind of chance encounter, yes?” Yuzuru continued, something in him wouldn’t leave it be even though he knew they should have been living separate lives.

“You could.” Ibara seemed willing to humour him at least so Yuzuru pushed onwards. 

“Then do you think… It could be fate for us to return to each other better off as we are now?” Yuzuru suggests. 

He would usually never be too aware of his feelings yet along straightforward but he knew Ibara was even worse than him on that front so he would have to speak to try and have anything between them. 

“Nope.” And Ibara was rejecting him so easily. 

“I’m not looking at the Yuzuru I knew, that much is obvious. And I really don’t care about you.” Ibara continued cruelly. 

He probably wanted to hurt Yuzuru, to hurt him like he’d hurt Ibara when he left him all alone without warning. Yuzuru immediately felt that he deserved it, but he’d been trying to act on his own more, Tori hated it when he was lifeless and the friends he’d made had encouraged him to want things. So, he’d reached out and grabbed onto Ibara’s wrist so he couldn’t retreat. Ibara glared at him for his troubles.

“I never cared about you.” Ibara insisted stubbornly while trying to pull his arm free. 

“You’re being stubborn. Don’t pretend there was nothing, that there is nothing. We’re both low but at least we can be so together.” Yuzuru said almost pleadingly. He was surprising himself with how much he wanted it. 

He couldn’t entirely understand his own feelings, Yuzuru almost felt like it was someone else controlling his body, making him say those things. Ibara was nothing but a representation of the past, of when he was impulsive and careless, doing wrong and not valuing himself. Ibara had always mattered to him, even when he’d tried to pretend otherwise it was painfully obvious. And he’d thought he mattered to Ibara as well. 

“I’ll admit you don’t mean nothing. I still want you to die. All I could ever hope for is the chance to kill you myself.” There was so much hurt in Ibara’s eyes as he answered that time and Yuzuru understood. He understood Ibara must have begun to hate him as he hated the rest of the world that rejected him. 

Yuzuru tried to kiss him, to show Ibara that he cared. But Ibara punched him with his free hand. He was a little dazed from how unexpected it was, Ibara’s punch was stronger than it once was. It properly helped that he was no longer a malnourished kid. And Yuzuru didn’t resist being swept up in the moment. He struck back, trading fists and kicks with Ibara.

“You’re out of practice, instructor. You’ll regret living happily and peacefully~” Ibara chuckled as he mocked him. 

They were both ending up bloodied and bruised, but Yuzuru could tell that Ibara was right. The glasses wearing boy had improved in more than just strength. He was better at taking a punch, his guard had improved plenty too. He’d always been swift but Yuzuru was still left impressed with his reaction speed. 

But Yuzuru was a genius, even with having not needed to fight in many years he naturally fell into violence. Improving and countering stronger and more precise every time he and Ibara separated. He hit Ibara with a law kick, knocking him down and quickly following down to keep his arms pinned to the ground. Ibara was trying to kick at him but without much success. 

His nose was bleeding a bit and there was certainly a black eye forming but either the pain was nothing to Ibara or he was too caught up in the moment to be affected at it. Either was he didn’t let being knocked down stop him. He quickly learned Yuzuru wasn’t going to budge even when biting at his arms till he was bleeding, Ibara so much as spat Yuzuru’s blood in his face but he kept him in place. 

“Ibara… Stop fighting me.” Yuzuru spoke, but it was quiet, the closest he got to properly expressing his sadness. 

Not even for a moment was Ibara sympathetic, blue eyes glistening as he cursed at Yuzuru and told him again and again how he hated Yuzuru and wanted him to die.

“Enough…” Yuzuru pleads, hands moving quickly from Ibara’s wrists to his neck. 

Just a little, he’d told himself, he’d make Ibara sleep so he’d be forced to calm down and they could talk. 

Ibara’s eyes were wide, he was fiercely scratching at Yuzuru, the stinging wasn’t bad enough he retracted and in fact he tightened his grip around the others throat. Ibara was squirming the best he could from under him. Yuzuru vaguely found himself wondering if Ibara wanted to live or if it was just human instinct to fight when threatened. Despite how much he had put himself down he’d known him to always desperately try to survive.

The tears continued to stream, Ibara kept trying to fight him. He wasn’t just looking at Yuzuru with hatred now, it was confusion, fear and sadness. His lips were moving desperately, but he couldn’t get any words out. Yuzuru remained dedicated, like he was caught in a trance. He was watching the person who looked like himself tighten his grip, mind on nothing but the feel of pulse under his hand beat faster and faster and faster until the struggling stopped. The heartbeat slowed and slowed… until it stopped. 

“Ran-sama, please tell me why that it is you have funded my research when you do not agree with it.” Yuzuru finally asks, he still hasn’t entered the room but his voice rings out clearly. 

Nagisa remains in place next to Ibara and while he doesn’t look away he does answer. 

“Ibara’s life mattered even if he did not think so. He is gone, but as long as he is remembered it feels like he is still here.” Nagisa gently ran his hands over the bones on the table. 

“Is that really it?” Yuzuru pushes again after a brief pause. Or maybe the conversation was going by rapidly, time didn’t seem to move in that place. 

“The law would not succeed how it must. You will serve out your punishment on your own.” Nagisa speaks again after some time, in no rush to answer Yuzuru.

He crouched down onto the ground next to the table and pulled a smooth blue rock out of his pocket. Yuzuru didn’t absorb the words as Nagisa spoke. He wasn’t being spoken to after all, Nagisa was telling Ibara’s remains about how he got his hands on the rock and many facts about it. 

Yuzuru had asked once why he spoke to the skeleton, especially considering how he couldn’t bring himself to be in the same room as them. 

“It may not be Ibara but Jun told me it helps with grief. He is a good child so I will listen to him.” Nagisa answered.

Even though his experiments had many failures he’d slowly been making progress as well. He got the hang of creating the body, the experiments even briefly were alive. But they were far from perfect, far from being Ibara like they were meant to.

The first time he managed to get recreating a body down, organs working and all he cautiously stepped in. Ibara looked scared as he approached, Yuzuru made no expression as he started to check over the clone, observing his vitals from up close. Ibara was shivering and curled away any time Yuzuru touched him, but there was blankness in his eyes, he still hadn’t gotten it all right. 

He’d slipped his gloves off, one hand gripped Ibara’s shoulder to keep him from moving away while the other grazed his chest. Ibara didn’t react, not to the touch that once would make him shiver in anticipation and not even to acknowledge he’d been touched at all. Yuzuru frowns as he noticed a fresh bruise colouring the skin he was gripping, there was more for him to improve on for the next one.

He moved his other hand to cup Ibara’s face and guide it to make him look at him. No, he quickly decided it was another failure so it shouldn’t be called Ibara. 

The skin didn’t feel quite right, he slowly rubbed circles onto it to get a feel. It wasn’t Ibara but it still looked like him. Conflicted he’d leaned in and kissed him, a short gentle kiss the other boy didn’t respond to. 

It wasn’t Ibara, not yet. Yuzuru was determined to get it right, to get it back. Even if he never had his love he needed to apologize.

“I’ll have much to observe…” Yuzuru murmurs to himself, he hadn’t spoken to one in a while, he’d gotten sick of it but he had felt fresh motivation.

Yuzuru had brought tools in with him, he picked up a scalpel and cut a clean mark into his chest, Ibara does respond that time. A scream left his mouth and he tried to pull away only for Yuzuru to grip stronger to his shoulder. The clone didn’t have enough strength to stand let alone to fight Yuzuru off. 

He’d planned to teach it how to walk, working with it to develop its muscles and become more person than scientific experiment. Speech was the other area he’d expected to teach it, he could no longer objectively tell if it sounded like Ibara or if he was wishing so hard he’d convinced himself that the clone did. 

Blood was slow to get moving and start to come out from the wound. The Ibara clone was crying already, Yuzuru tried to consider if it was incredibly sensitive to pain or was just reacting strongly since it was a new sensation. He’d have to move forward anyway. 

It was one of his more unforgivable moments, sitting there and cutting away the skin, hearing the screams and watching Ibara’s pained expressions as he was checking just how the body he’d created looked and worked. The blood was cold, it stained no only his hands but the clothes he was wearing and the room around him. 

“I’ll get it right next time.” Yuzuru told himself, he absently knew he was wrong. Wrong in expecting better, wrong in what he did to the body but mostly wrong since he no longer cared when he did such disgusting things. 

He couldn’t face Tori like that, Ibara had at least had never expected him to be decent. He’d always been a terrible person in his eyes. Even if it was only another look of disgust Yuzuru needed to see Ibara again. 

Experiment after experiment he felt like he was no closer, the bodies were piling up and he didn’t find any joy in cleaning up the blood stains anymore.

When finally, one experiment seemed right his reaction time a bit off but he looked perfect. 

With shaky hands Yuzuru pulled Ibara’s glasses out of his pocket, he was mindful of the lenses and resisted the urge to run his thumbs other the lenses to attempt to clean them. 

Ibara looked at him, his blue eyes were darkened his unease and he was clearly tired but he seemed aware of what was in front of him. His lips moved but aside from some strange rumble in his throat he didn’t succeed in speaking.

Yuzuru’s heart was beating wildly, he’d expected to need to reteach many skills but none had ever tried speaking to him before. 

He had to work up the courage, tongue quickly darting out to moisten his lips before he brings himself to do so. 

“Ibara… Can you understand me?” Yuzuru tried to ask. 

Ibara’s glare wasn’t wavering, the boy didn’t trust him. There was another failed attempt to speak, Yuzuru knew he could have just been trying to imitate him but he wanted so desperately to believe he had finally succeeded. 

“Ibara I… I missed you. I’m sorry.” Yuzuru’s heart felt heavy as he got out the words he’d wanted to say for so long. 

But Ibara only looked at him blankly once the rage had subsided. He made no further kind of reaction, no more fear or anger, no anything. 

Yuzuru felt himself calm down as disappointment weighed him down. He had been wrong. He keeps his gaze down as he puts the glasses back away, they weren’t for him. They were meant to go back to Ibara when he succeeded. 

“I will perfect it next time.” Yuzuru told himself, trying to have some semblance of confidence as he reached out to Ibara and made him lay on his back.

The clone was much too weak although he certainly had tried to resist. Yuzuru didn’t really care since it wasn’t Ibara, it was another failure. With no emotion, he pulled out a needle and forced it into the eye he was forcing Ibara to keep open. Ibara managed to scream, he was still too weak to fight but the wriggling did make Yuzuru lose his place and the far too weak eyeball was torn and bleeding, he was sure there’d be tears mixed in there as well. 

But Yuzuru couldn’t care. He just got up and left the room, he’d clean out that body later, he was determined to succeed… Or he’d die trying at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone got to the end wow I hope it wasn't too difficult. I'm not super confident in this but I spent a lot of time on it. I'm /saltysugi on twitter, you could just hit me up if you love ibayuzu or Yuzuru in general I always want more Yuzurup to yell with.


End file.
